Smack that on My life
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: MM, "rapper, encrenqueiro e anti-emo confesso", tem uma certa quedinha por Shaka -emuxissimo!No que isso vai dar? songfic yaoi lemon - Smack That-Akon- e Welcome to my Life - Simple Plan. MM x Shaka


Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

As três letrinhas chiaram em sua face como um tapa.

-Emo!

Não tentou segurar as lágrimas que explodiram. As gargalhadas dos meninos ecoavam em seus ouvidos e ele abraçou as pernas e encostou a cabeça nos joelhos, chorando.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming?_

**Você já se sentiu como estivesse desmoronando? **

**Você já se sentiu deslocado? **

**Como se você não se encaixasse **

**E ninguém te entende? **

**Você sempre quer fugir? **

**Você se tranca em seu quarto,**

**Com o rádio ligado tão alto, **

**Que ninguém te ouve gritar?**

As risadas ficaram mais longe e ele sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro.

-Chorando de novo?

-Mu?

O menino sorria, um olhar alegre, quase satisfeito:

-Tudo bem?

-São aqueles meninos de novo – respondeu num soluço. – Mas você não ia sair?

-E vou. Mas não podia deixar você assim. Vem comigo.

Tomou-lhe a mão, fazendo-o se levantar. Saíram de mãos dadas.

-Quer uma carona, Shaka?

-Carona?Você está dirigindo?

Mu sorriu outra vez:

-Não**. Ele** está me esperando.

**Ele. **Finalmente iria conhecê-**lo. **No início,Mu reclamara,dizendo-**o** um chato, neurótico...

Chegaram ao portão da escola, onde ele os esperava. Um sorriso maravilhoso, roupa impecável, o carro azul.

...Mas acabaram ficando juntos.

-Mu, bom dia! – beijando-lhe a boca num selinho. – E esse é o seu amigo...

-O Shaka. Shaka, esse é o Saga.

-O... Oi...

-Olá, como vai?

-Dá uma carona pra ele, Saga?

-Mas é claro. Entrem.

Obdeceram. O som tocava uma música ritmada e suave.

-O que é isso?-Indagou Shaka, curioso.

-Deve ser mais uma de suas porcarias – comentou Mu, pegando um porta CD.

-É _Secos e Molhados_. _Rosa de Hiroshima_ – Respondeu o motorista, dando a partida.

-Não falei?MPB.

-A letra é ótima. De Vinicius de Moraes.

-Não gosto disso – Mu trocou o CD. -Isso é que é música.

Saga suspirou, vendo o namorado se esparramar sobre o banco.

A vida de Mu podia ser dividida em duas partes: A.S. (antes de Saga) e D.S. (depois de Saga).

Antes, era, como todos os meninos de sua _tribo_, revoltado, chorão, inconformado, depressivo. Agora, um moleque comum, mais solto, alegre, apesar de não ter-se afastado dos antigos amigos e nem mudado o visual.

-Isso irrita – comentou Saga, referindo-se à música (_Helena, My Chemical Romance_). Esse era um dos desentendimentos dos dois. O mais velho ouvia MPB e clássicas e o outro, emocore.

-Deixa!

-Vou acabar chorando – provocou.

-Pois chore! - exclamou Mu, cruzando os braços.

Shaka sentiu-se perdido por instantes. Estavam brigando, não estavam?Nesse caso, deveria fazer alguma coisa?

-Está bravo? – perguntou Saga, parando no sinal.

-Não... Imagina... Eu adoro que critiquem minhas músicas.

O mais velho deu um beijinho no rosto do namorado:

-Desculpe, tá?Você sabe que eu te amo.

Mu sorriu radiante. Eram aqueles carinhos que o lembravam ter um namorado perfeito.

Shaka bateu a cabeça, confuso: eles tinham acabado de brigar, não tinham?Foi deixado em casa, sem explicação alguma.

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me...

**Não, você não sabe como é **

**Quando nada parece certo **

**Você não sabe como é **

**Ser como eu**

Sentou-se à frente do computador e abriu sua caixa de mensagens.

Via a foto de seus amigos: todos parecidos, a franja negra sobre os olhos, roupa escura, maquiagem pesada e um palavrão: emo.

Suspirou ao ver o autor da mensagem: Máscara da Morte, o Alexandre do 3º ano, encrenqueiro, rapper e anti-emo confesso.

Lembrou-se que o vira entre os meninos do "coro" da manhã.

Rapper vagabundo, retrucou. Essa não funcionava, mas não tinha uma resposta melhor.

Ligou o som bem alto e deixou-se chorar alto,gritar como uma criança.

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one is there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

**Ser machucado, **

**Sentir-se perdido **

**Ser abandonado no escuro **

**Ser chutado quando está caído**

**Sentir-se maltratado**

**Estar à beira de entrar em colapso**

**E ninguém está lá para te salvar **

**Não você não sabe como é **

**Bem-vindo a minha vida **

_**Smack that**_

Konvict

Up front

Akon

Slim Shady

I see the one

'cause she be that lady

**Condenado**

**Em frente**

**Akon**

**Slim Shady**

**Eu vejo a pessoa certa**

**Porque ela é aquela mulher**

Aquele eminho de novo. Provocá-lo não era divertido e vê-lo chorar nem graça tinha. Então, por que o fazia?

Enquanto, no som, Akon gritava "Smack that, all on the floor, Smack that...", lembrou-se da primeira vez que vira Shaka. Tinha então nove anos e o emo, seis. Mas naquela época não era emo.

Lourinho e claro como um anjo de catedral. Olhos azuis como o uniforme. Medroso e arisco como um gatinho. Dócil com aqueles em quem confiava.

Foi crescendo. Tornou-se um rapaz, mas com jeito de anjo e um quê de menina.

"_**Looking like one of the pussycat dolls"**_

_"Parecendo uma das pussycat dolls"_

No primeiro do colegial foi quando o perdeu. Aquele emo desgraçado do Mu chegou de outra escola, cabelo pintado de roxo, maquiagem pesada e convenceu Shaka.

Dois emos.

I feel you creepin', I can see from my shadow.

Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo

Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo

And possibly bend ya over

Look back and watch me

Smack that, all on the floor

Smack that, give me some more

Smack that, till you get sore

Smack that, oooh

Smack that, all on the floor

Smack that, give me some more

Smack that, till you get sore

Smack that, oooh

**Eu sinto você se aproximando**

**Posso vê-la na minha sombra**

**Quer subir na minha Lamborghini Gallardo**

**Talvez ir para minha casa e chutar como Taebo**

**E possivelmente deitar com você**

**Olhe para trás e me veja**

**Fazer amor,** no chão

**Fazer amor, dê-me um pouco mais**

**Fazer amor, até você ficar dolorida**

**Fazer amor, oooh**

**Fazer amor no chão**

**Fazer amor dê-me um pouco mais**

**Fazer amor até você ficar dolorida**

Queria chamar atenção do seu ídolo, mas não tinha mais jeito. Estavam em lados opostos. Só lhe restara provocá-lo. E fazia isso sem prazer algum. O que queria, na verdade, era enxugar aquelas lágrimas com beijos.

Upfront style ready to attack now

Pull in the parking lot slow

With the lac down

Convicts got the whole thing packed now

Step in the club, the wardrobe intact now

I feel it, go on and crack now

All I see is all that back now

I'ma call her, then I put the mack down

Money no problem, pocket full of that now

**Estilo aberto pronto para atacar agora**

**Paro no estacionamento devagar**

**Condenados têm a coisa toda pronta agora**

**Entro no clube, o vestiário está intacto agora**

**Eu sinto, continuo e resolvo**

**Tudo o que eu vejo é tudo aquilo de volta agora**

**Eu vou chamá-la, então eu acabo com o cafetão**

**Dinheiro não é problema, bolso cheio agora**

Chegou a digitar "eu te amo" na caixa de mensagens do ser adorado, mas logo apagou.

Gritou um palavrão, aquele emo filho da puta!Por que tinha que persegui-lo dia e noite, chovesse ou fizesse sol?

Aquele maldito cabelo, pintado de preto, a franja escorrida sobre o olho azul, o piercing de argola na boca... Como seria beijar aqueles lábios com o adorno de metal?Aaaaah, merda!

I feel you creepin', I can see from my shadow

Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo

Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo

And possibly bend ya over

Look back and watch me

Smack that, all on the floor

Smack that, give me some more

Smack that, till you get sore

Smack that, oooh

Smack that, all on the floor

Smack that, give me some more

Smack that, till you get sore

Smack that, oooh

**Eu sinto você se aproximando**

**Posso vê-la na minha sombra**

**Quer subir na minha Lamborghini Gallardo**

**Talvez ir para minha casa e chutar como Taebo**

**E possivelmente deitar com você**

**Olhe para trás e me veja**

**Fazer amor,** no chão

**Fazer amor, dê-me um pouco mais**

**Fazer amor, até você ficar dolorida**

**Fazer amor,oooh**

**Fazer amor no chão**

**Fazer amor dê-me um pouco mais**

**Fazer amor até você ficar dolorida**

Tomou uma decisão, levantou-se. Vou resolver isso antes que vire emo também, falou para si.

Arrumou-se. Calça larga de jeans, camisetão, corrente – com o enorme símbolo do cifrão – tênis e boné. Tudo de marca, óbvio.

Ooh... Looks like another club banger

They better hang on

When they throw this thing on

Get a lil drink on

They gonna flip for this Akon shit

You can bank on it!

Pedicure (manicure) kitty-cat claws

The way she climbs up and down them poles

Looking like one of them pussy-cat dolls

Trying to hold my woodie back thru my (drawers)

Steps upstage (didn't) think I saw

Creeps up behind me, shes like 'yoo'

I'm like ya I know lets cut to the chase

No time to waste back to my place

Plus from the club to the crib

It's like a mile away

(More like a palace) shall I say

Plus I got pal (every gal is) game

In fact he is the one singing

The song that's playing

'Akon!'

**Ohh, parece como um outro clube de gostosas**

**É melhor elas aguentarem**

**Quando jogarem essa coisa**

**Beba um pouco**

**Elas vão enlouquecer**

**Por essa merda do Akon**

**Você pode confiar!**

**Pedicure, manicure, garras de gato**

**O jeito que ela sobe e desce naquele mastro**

**Parece como uma das "Pussy Cat Dolls"**

**Tentando segurar minha ereção na cueca**

**Sobe no palco, não pensou que eu vi**

**Se aproxima por trás de mim, ela é tipo "yoo"**

**E eu sou tipo "Sim, eu sei, vamos direto ao ponto"**

**Não há tempo a perder, de volta para minha casa**

**Mais: do clube para a casa **

**É quase uma milha de distância**

**Parece um palácio, devo dizer**

**E mais, eu tenho um amigo, toda garota é jogo**

**Na verdade é ele quem está cantando a música que está**

**tocando!**

Smack that on My Life

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

**Você já se sentiu como estivesse desmoronando? **

Chegou em frente à casa do amado.Uma música emo no volume máximo irritava a vizinhança

-Será que ele está chorando?

I feel it, go on and crack now

**Eu sinto, continuo e resolvo**

Shaka, com a cabeça mergulhada no travesseiro, soltava soluços secos. Suas lágrimas haviam-se esgotado. No som, Pierre Bouvier berrava:

Do you lock yourself in your room

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you screaming?

**Você se tranca em seu quarto,**

**Com o rádio ligado tão alto, **

**Que ninguém te ouve gritar?**

Gritou mesmo, a voz cansada: dor.

Máscara da Morte decidiu-se: é agora ou nunca. Ajeitou o boné pela milésima vez, parou em frente à porta.

Convicts got the whole thing packed now

**Condenados têm a coisa toda pronta agora**

Caiu da cama, uma queda seca, o tapete era macio: não sentiu nada.

A mão suava, ele hesitou antes de apertar a campainha.

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one is there to save you

**Estar à beira de entrar em colapso**

**E ninguém está lá para te salvar **

Estava pensando que se mataria se não fosse tão covarde, quando ouviu um barulho estridente. Alguém estava na porta.

Demorou a ser atendido. Talvez ele não tivesse ouvido. Nesse caso, tocar de novo ou dar meia volta?

Shaka levantou-se, sentiu uma tontura pela queda de pressão, saiu do quarto de meias mesmo, quase caiu da escada,chegou cambaleante à porta.

While deep inside you're bleeding

**Enquanto lá dentro você está sangrando **

Tinha optado por esperar, mas não fazia mais sentido. Encostou a mão no botãozinho outra vez, mas não chegou a tocá-lo. O emo abriu a porta primeiro.

Looking like one of them Pussycat dolls

Parecendo uma das Pussycat dolls

-Máscara da Morte?! – deixou toda a surpresa transparecer na voz.

-O... Oi, Shaka... – Baixou os olhos, envergonhado.

-O que faz aqui? – perguntou quase com frieza. – Já não é o suficiente me atormentar na escola? Veio me infernizar em casa também?

- E... Eu...

You might think I'm happy

But I'm not gonna be ok

**Talvez você pense que eu sou feliz, **

**Mas eu não vou ficar bem **

-Aliás, como descobriu onde é a minha casa? Quem lhe contou?

Mordeu o lábio inferior, para não chorar ou mandar o amado calar a boca.

-Shaka...

O emo arregalou os olhos: nunca falara tanto tempo ao rapper sem ouvir uma enxurrada de palavrões.

-O que quer?

-Conversar.

-So... Sobre o quê?

Do you wanna be somebody else?

**Você quer ser outra pessoa? **

-Sobre nós.

-Nós? Você me odeia.

-Não! – foi um grito abafado.

-?!

-Eu... Eu amo você! – continha as lágrimas. - Desde a primeira vez que te vi! Você era pequenininho assim, lourinho. Lembro que você segurou na barra da saia da sua mãe (ou era babá?), chorando, dizendo querer voltar para casa.

-Co... Como sabe disso?

-Eu vi! Fiquei te observando todo o tempo que podia, desde aquele minuto!

O emo estava com os olhos baixos.

-Shaka?...

Tomou um tabefe num lado do rosto.

Are you sick of everyone around

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies?

**Você está cansado de todos em volta **

**Com grandes falsos sorrisos e mentiras estúpidas?**

- Seu idiota!Espera que eu acredite nisso? Você sempre me maltratou! Se quiser acabar comigo, faça isso, mas não brinque com meus sentimentos!

-Shaka... – cara, que dor. Aquele emo tinha uma força desgraçada. –Eu nunca quis fazer isso. Eu só queria chamar a sua atenção! Por favor, me perdoa!

Shaka estancou. Alexandre, ajoelhado, pedindo perdão? Cena por demais surreal pra acreditar.

Are you desperate to find something more

Before your life is over

**Você está desesperado para encontrar algo mais **

**Antes de sua vida acabar? **

Caiu de joelhos também, olhou firme nos olhos do outro, azuis como os seus:

-O que espera ganhar com isso?

-Você – respondeu convicto.

No you don't know what it's like...

**Não, você não sabe como é **

Shaka sustentou o olhar interrogativo, na provável intenção de descobrir uma falha.

When nothing feels alright

**Quando nada parece certo **

Seu coração disparou quando o amado o olhou firme nos olhos, tirando a franja do rosto.

You don't know what it's like to be like me...

**Você não sabe como é ser como eu**

-Eu aceito.

Demorou pra processar a informação:

-Aceita o quê?

-Seu pedido de perdão.

Pegou a mão do emo e ficou olhando para os lábios, que tanto desejara beijar, mas que agora pareciam sagrados demais para ser tocados.

Girl I can tell you want me

**Garota, eu sinto que você me quer**

Acabou beijando a mãozinha branca.Viu o outro sorrir em resposta.

-Você sorri muito pouco, né?

-Por quê?

-Eu te observo há nove anos e é a primeira vez que te vejo sorrir.

Então ele prestava atenção nesse detalhe?

-Você tem um sorriso muito bonito, sabia?

Baixou os olhos, envergonhado. Máscara da Morte tirou o boné e o colocou sobre a cabeça de Shaka. A franja colou mais ainda no rosto claro.

-Que tal fiquei? – indagou o emo.

-Você é lindo de qualquer jeito.

Maybe go to my place

**Talvez ir para o meu cantinho**

-Vem comigo – puxando o rapper pela mão, levando-o a seu quarto. Chegando lá, olhou-se no espelho.

-Não falei que você é lindo?

-Esse boné é feio – resmungou o emo.

-Feio? É lindo! É igualzinho o do Chris Brown, no clipe...

It was always there

**Isso sempre esteve lá**

-Shh... Pousando o indicador sobre os lábios do rapper. – Eu não quero ouvir, tá?

-Sabe, às vezes fico pensando por que me apaixonei por você.

-E eu estou pensando por que te trouxe pro meu quarto, estou usando o seu boné e doido pra você me beijar.

-Beijar?

-Ora, por quê?Você não quer?

-Quero, mas... Eu nunca...

To feel lost

**Sentir-se perdido**

-Você nunca beijou ninguém antes? – perguntou surpreso. – Não acredito!

-Nunca beijei nenhum menino antes. É a mesma coisa que beijar uma garota?

You don't know

**Você não sabe**

-Não sei. Nunca beijei nenhuma.

-Ninguém?

-Nenhuma menina. Garotos eu já beijei.

Alexandre suava frio. Faça de conta que é uma garota, dizia para si. Aproximou seus lábios da boca entreaberta de Shaka. Colou-os. O emo não se moveu. O rapper se assustou e se afastou:

-Eu fiz algo errado?

-Não – respondeu o outro. – O problema é o que você** não** fez.

-É que você ficou parado.

-Claro! Pensei que você fosse me beijar e não o contrário.

-Nã... Não entendi.

Shaka colou os lábios, deslizou sua língua pela boca quente do rapper, conhecendo cada cantinho, sentou-se no colo dele, que finalmente "captou" o recado. Pôs-lhe uma mão na nuca, dominando o beijo, explorando a outra boca, a língua de veludo, sentindo o rapaz em seu colo se entregar, passar os braços em seu pescoço.

Separaram-se, buscando por ar.

Creeps up behind me, she's like 'yoo'

**Se aproxima por trás de mim, ela é tipo "yoo"**

-Você... É bem atrevidinho, né?

O emo riu:

-Que foi? Não gostou que assumi o controle?

Ooh... Looks like another club banger

**Ohh... Parece como um outro clube de gostosas **

-Você tem uma boquinha bem gostosa... - disse, enquanto passava as mãos pela cintura do amado. – E o piercing faz cócegas.

Shaka sorriu, o rapaz se aproximou outra vez. Abriu a boca de novo: queria mais beijos. Surpreendeu-se quando sentiu os lábios em seu pescoço. Não pôde conter um gemido, mas o afastou:

Eminem is rollin', d and em rollin' bo.

**Eminem está viajando, D e elas viajando.**

-Não!

-Que foi? Não gosta?

- Gosto. Mas se você chupar aí, minha mãe vê e me mata!

-Hm... – brincando com os mamilos do amado, ainda sobre a roupa. Ouviu outro gemido. – Mas aqui eu posso, né?

-Um-hum – sentindo a mão subir sob a camiseta, conhecendo a pele lisinha. Gemeu outra vez. – O... O que pretende?... – enquanto o outro tirava-lhe o colete.

And possibly bend ya over

**E possivelmente deitar com você**

-Fazer amor com você.

Arregalou os grandes olhos azuis:

- Fa... Fazer amor?

-Você não quer?

Querer até queria, mas...

-Vai doer, né?

-Você nunca fez?

Balançou a cabeça, em negativa.

-A... Acho que dói um pouco, sim – falou, meio confuso. – Nunca transei com um garoto antes.

-As meninas não sentem dor?

-Não sei... Nunca perguntei...

-Não quero. Um sujeito descuidado como você, capaz até de me machucar.

-Está com medo? – acariciando o peito e as costas.

-Estou.

Smack that, all on the floor

**Fazer amor,** no chão

-Prometo que vou ser beem carinhoso... – beijando o pescoço do outro. –Não vai doer nada...

-Uhn... Me. Mesmo?

-Um-hum - lambendo os lábios rosados, afastando os cabelos negros.

-T... Tá! Se eu pedir pra... Ah! Parar... Você... Pára?

-Você não vai pedir...

And possibly bend ya over

**E possivelmente deitar com você**

Pegou o emo no colo, deitou-o no chão com cuidado, como se tratasse de vidro.

-Você é tão leve... Come direito?

-Sim... Você que é forte...

Despiu o emo cuidadosamente. Ao se ver nu, Shaka corou violentamente.

-Está com vergonha?

-Muita – enquanto o amante beijava-lhe os pés, subindo pela perna, ouvindo os suspiros, chegando ao peito, mordendo os mamilos, um de cada vez, beijando-lhe a boca, enfiando a língua no ouvido do outro, as mãos descendo, acariciando o corpo do outro.

Smack that, oooh

**Fazer amor,oooh**

Shaka gemia, sentindo um calor confortável subir pelo corpo, o coração bater mais forte, o sexo enrijecer.

Máscara da Morte tirou a própria camisa, fitando com olhos predatórios o parceiro estendido no chão, entregue, submisso.

Tocou com os seus os lábios doces e, com uma mão, apertou o sexo duro do outro. Shaka gritou alto em resposta.

Continuo masturbando-o, vendo o rosto branco enrusbecer cada vez mais, a boca adorada gemer alto de prazer, até os dedos ficarem cobertos por um fluido escorregadio,esbranquiçado e quente.

O emo permaneceu na mesma posição, arfante e amolecido.

O rapper olhou para a própria mão. O que fazer?

-Shaka...

-Uhn?

-Eu fiz direito?

-Uhum. Que cara é essa?

Mostrou a mão melada. O mais novo levantou-se e começou a lamber os dedos do amante.

-Pirou?!

-Por quê?- indagou Shaka, erguendo os olhos azuis cheios de luxúria.

-É que... – Mas foi calado por um beijo longo e apaixonado. O gosto do outro penetrou em sua boca. Era bom.

- Alexandre... – a boca não queria se afastar daquele porto seguro, mas ele precisava falar. – Eu quero você dentro de mim.

-Você...

- Não fala nada. Eu sei que vai doer. Mas eu quero – beijou-o outra vez, entregue.

Máscara da Morte colocou-o de quatro e começou a acariciar-lhe as pregas com os dedos molhados, ouvindo gemidos incontidos de prazer. Enfiou um, ouviu um grito de dor.

Smack that, till you get sore

**Fazer amor, até você ficar dolorida**

-Machuca?

-Dói...

-É pra alargar um pouco. Se você quiser, eu paro.

-Não. Pode continuar...

Começou a mexer o dedo devagar, até colocar o segundo. O terceiro não demorou.

-A... Acho que agora está bom. Po... Posso ir?

-Vem...

Convicts got the whole thing packed now

**Condenados têm a coisa toda pronta agora**

Posicionou-se atrás da entradinha do parceiro, separou-lhe as pernas, começou a penetrá-lo lentamente. Shaka apertou os olhos, agarrou o lençol e gemeu de dor.

-Tá doendo...

Parou com o movimento. Passou a mão pela cintura do menino até alcançar-lhe o sexo, que começou a manipular rapidamente, ouvindo mais gemidos, agora de prazer. Continuou entrando até o limite.

-Hum... - Shaka empurrou a cintura para trás.

Smack that, give me some more

**Fazer amor, dê-me um pouco mais**

-Posso continuar?

O emo não respondeu, só se empurrou outra vez.Máscara da Morte começou a se enfiar e sair devagar, aumentando o ritmo, o prazer, a profundidade.

Shaka gritava, gemia, suava, movendo-se conforme o dominante o comandava. Como aquilo era bom! Doía, doía demais, mas aquela mão no seu sexo! E cada vez que ele o tocava fundo? Fazia-o ver estrelinhas de prazer, o corpo convulsionar.

Smack that, oooh

**Fazer amor,oooh**

Alexandre gemia desesperadamente, enfiando-se com mais força. Aquilo era tão... perfeito. O corpo suado sob o seu, como era apertado! Já deitara com muitas garotas, mas nenhuma era como aquele anjo travestido de emo, o prazer que um simples gemido lhe proporcionava.

Smack that, all on the floor

**Fazer amor,** no chão

-Ale... Ale... Alex... – Shaka sentia ondas elétricas subirem pelo seu corpo, o prazer louco o tirando do sério, nada mais importava, a não ser ali, o seu quarto e... Tudo desapareceu, um branco leitoso tomou conta da sua mente e da mão do parceiro. Um último grito e não conseguiu mais se manter de quatro. Desabou sobre o tapete, separando-se do amante, que o olhou, desapontado.

Virou-se de barriga para cima, ajudado pelo rapper. Arfava. Abriu bem as pernas.

-Eu... Eu sou... Seu...

Smack that, oooh

**Fazer amor, oooh**

O outro se enfiou até o fim várias vezes, enlouquecido, até ser arrebatado pelo gozo. Desabou sobre o corpo menor, cuidando para não magoá-lo com seu peso.

Ficaram longos instantes em silêncio, curtindo o calor, o aconchego. Shaka foi abraçado, acariciado no rosto,nos cabelos,nos lábios,no peito.

I'm happy

**Sou feliz**

-Eu... Te machuquei?

-Em absoluto – doía, mas por que estragar o momento com aquilo?

-Ah, Shaka, eu te amo.

O emo não sabia se podia retribuir na mesma moeda. Amor? Ainda de manhã ele o xingara e o ofendera. Separou-se bruscamente, começou a procurar suas roupas.

No one ever lied straight to your face

**Ninguém nunca mentiu na sua cara **

O líquido branco escorria por suas pernas o fazia sentir-se sujo. Por que se entregara? O prazer momentâneo valia toda aquela dor, todo aquele asco?

-Shaka?

And no one ever stabbed you in back

**Ninguém nunca te apunhalou pelas costas**

Não respondeu, caminhou para o banheiro. O rapper o seguiu:

-Shaka, eu fiz algo errado? Eu disse alguma bobagem?

Ligou o chuveiro, começou a se lavar. Esfregava-se com força, como quisesse separar-se da sujeira que o cobria.

-Shaka, me perdoa!

-Perdôo. Está perdoado. Agora, pelo amor de Deus, saia da minha frente!

-Shaka, eu...

-Eu te perdoei, ouviu? Eu não perdôo é a mim mesmo. Deitar com você foi o pior erro da minha vida. Tá doendo onde você me machucou. Aqui embaixo também, mas na alma é pior.

You might think I'm happy

**Talvez você pense que eu sou feliz, **

-Eu.. Eu sempre quis você – silêncio. – Mas eu estraguei tudo. Não foi?

-É.

-Eu esperava que você pudesse me perdoar, mas não é fácil. Eu entendo. Desculpe.

- A culpa foi minha. Eu comecei.

-Não, fui eu. Vou embora.

But I'm not gonna be ok

**Mas eu não vou ficar bem **

E se foi. Passaram-se alguns dias, uma semana apática. Não conseguiu prestar atenção nas aulas, olhar para uma garota, dar um sorriso. A expressão de prazer de Shaka não saía de seus olhos, o gosto dele ainda estava em sua boca, o cheiro impregnado em suas narinas, o toque macio da pele clara em seus dedos. Os gemidos ecoavam em seus ouvidos como uma música.

Foi numa terça-feira que a empregada o chamou:

-Visita pro senhor. Na sala.

Era Shaka.

-Você?

-Você aparece, me machuca, me ama, me mata de prazer e espera sair assim, numa boa?

Alexandre estremeceu. Já ouvira falar em emos assassinos, suicidas, horrores.

Foi beijado. Assim que se separaram, perguntou, atônito:

-O quê...?

And no one understands you

**E ninguém te entende? **

-Lembrei que sempre te admirei. Quando você foi pro ginásio, entrou no time de basquete, eu fiquei bobo. Era o seu maior fã. Sou. Quando você brigava, eu ficava escondido, observando, morrendo de medo que se machucasse ou fosse descoberto.

As mãos tímidas se encontraram, se apertaram.

Are you sick of everyone around?

**Você está cansado de se sentir excluído? **

-Você não sabe como partiu meu coração a primeira vez que me chamou de emo. Era por isso que eu chorava: ter seu desprezo é pior que não ter seu amor.

Silêncio.

-Foi por isso que me entreguei.

Outra pausa longa:

-Ainda me quer?

Alexandre apertou mais ainda as mãos entre as suas:

-Que pergunta! Eu te amo!

Abraçaram-se e um beijo longo selou aquele amor. Nada, nem as aparentes diferenças,poderia separá-los.

Welcome to my life

**Bem-vindo à Minha Vida**

_**FIM**_

( SEM COMENTÁRIOS)

Mandem revews, please.

aguardem:

I'd do anything ( em fase de digitação)

Botafogo, és herói em cada jogo ( escrevendo)

Por ti, Figueirense ( beeem futuramente)


End file.
